Love and Fight, Fight for Love Ch 1
by ringo113
Summary: Hanji Zoe yang mempunyai karyawan yang bernama Yukari. Dan ketika menurut para karyawannya. Perilaku atasan mereka berubah, apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan apa yang akan terjadi? LevixHanji. Read and Review please


Disebuah tempat...

Sepi...

Hanya ada suara...

Adu tinju

Menahan kesakitan...

Yang lemah tidak akan keuar selamat

1 orang yang biasanya bertahan... kali ini lemah tak berdaya, dipukuli dan ditendangi. Seorang wanita yang pada saat itu hanya terlihat samar samar dari mata orang itu, menyelamatkan nyawanya...

Snk Fanfiction

Love and Fight, Fight for Love

"Yukari!" kata Hanji mendekati Yukari, karyawan barunya

"Ada apa?" tanya Yukari dengan nada dinginnya

"Kau hebat nee, Yukari" kata Hanji memuji Yukari yang sudah menemukan banyak bukti forensik tentang suatu kasus

"Biasa saja" katanya

"Nee, Yukari.. Akhir akhir ini aku..."

"Saya tak perduli apa ceritamu. Kinerja senpai juga akhir-akhir ini agak menurun" kata Yukari keluar tempat kerjanya

Yukari,dia masih sangat belia,, namun dia sangat pandai. Bahkan semua orang di tempat kerjanya sangat berhati hati dengannya. Namun kekurangannya, dia sangat dingin dan seolah olah antisosialis, tak perduli akan apa disekitarnya.

"Yukari!" teriak seseorang dari seberang sana

"A-Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, dan Christa.. kalian sedang apa?" tanya Yukari

"Tadi, kau berkata.. kinerja Hanji menurun kan?" tanya Mikasa

"Kami juga merasa kinerjanya menurun. Maka itu.." kata Christa ragu-ragu ketika berbicara dengannya

"Kalian ingin menyelidikinya, aku au. Dan aku akan ikut, aku tau siapa orangnya" kata Yukari menunjukkan foto di hanphonenya

"H-Hanji senpai... kau tak bohong kan?" kata mereka yang tak percaya

"Tidak.. rencananya besok kan? Karena tempat kerja libur dan itu merupakan hari libur, aku akan pulang, sampai jumpa besok" kata Yukari mengambil balik handphonenya dan pergi

Mereka hanya cengo... Darimana Yukari tau kalau rencana itu akan dijalankan... dan mereka baru menyadari.. Yukari bisa melihat segalanya dari ekspresi

-ESOKNYA—

Mereka benar benar melakukan pengintaian itu. Pada saat sosok spesial Hanji masuk ke sebuah kafe, disana sudah ada Yukari yang berjaga, dia dan Jean menyamar sebagai orang yang berdiskusi tentang kerja. Yukari mempunyai indra yang sangat tajam, termasuk pendengarannya

"Nee Levi..." kata Hanji ke Levi

"Kenapa? " kata seseorang yang bernama Levi itu menyeruput kopinya

Entah apa yang membuat Yukari bertindak aneh melihat Levi.. apa mereka ada ikatan? Siapa tahu, Yukari membuang itu jauh jauh dan tetap mendengarkannya sampai selesai. Dan kencan itu berakhir singkat. Mikasa, Eren, Armin, dan Christa juga sudah mengambil banyak foto. Ajaibnya mereka tidak diketahui, akhirnya setelah misi itu, mereka pergi menghabiskan waktunya dan diakhiri dengan makan malam. Dan mereka pulang kerumah masing masing

Diperjalanan pulang... Yukari dihadang oleh seseorang

"Ara araa... lihat siapa yng kutemukan disini.. Yukari kan? Sungguh sebuah kebetulan kita bertemu disini"

"Petra Ral..." kata Yukari menyebut nama perempuan itu

"Ah, kau masih ingat ya, hebat ya" kata Petra sambil terkekeh

"Tapi ini bukan reuni lho" kata Petra meninju Yukari. Yukari tak membalas, hanya menerima saja

"Aku tak sudi melihat Levi disamakan denganmu" kata Petra memendangi Yukari yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Dan akhirnya meninggalkannya sendiri

Yukari... dan Levi adalah 2 orang yankee terkuat, hal ini dibuktikan pada saat Levi dan Yukari masih menjadi yankee, mereka bertarung dan hasilnya seri. Namun Yukari memutuskan untuk berhenti, begitupun Levi

Namun... Hanji melihat bagaimana karyawan kesayangannya melihat bagaimana Yukari ditendangi Petra dan membawanya ke klinik lalu meminta petugasnya mengantarkan pulang.

-Pada saat masuk kantor—

"Yukari... kau kenapa?" tanya Hanji yang sebenarnya sudah tau apa yang tejadi

"Ah tak apa, hanya luka gores" kata Yukari dengan nada datarnya

Hanji nampak sebal dengan hal itu, lalu menyeret Yukari ke sebuah ruangan lalu melemparnya ke tembok

"Oi, apa yang kau.." kata Yukari yang shock karena dilempar, dan Hnji membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Yukari yang sebenarnya sangat sakit walaupun Yukari memakai perban.

"Yukari bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" kata Hanji yng menangis

"Kau pandai disini! Namun mengapa tak kaulawan Petra!" lanjutnya

"Aku... aku tak dapat berkelahi tanpa alasan yang jelas sekarang" kata Yukari membela dirinya

"TAPI KAU..." kata Hanji yang tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yukari hanya terdiam dan akhirnya Yukari berdiri dan pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Diperjalanan pulang.. dia melihat Levi berkelahi dengan sejumlah yankee yang merupakan 1 kelompok

"Yukari.." kata Levi melihat Yukari diseberang

"Levi... bukankah Hanji mengatakan kepadamu... kalau jangan berkelahi lagi..." kata Yukari dengan dinginnya

"Benar, namun mereka membuatku kesal juga" kata Levi yang berniat memancing emosi Yukari

"Mari kita bermain, Yukari.. kau tak pernah bercanda kan?" kata Levi yang sudah berhasil membuat Yukari marah dan melepas kacamatanya

"Saya tidak pernah bercanda..." kalimat itu yang memulai perkelahian itu.

Levi merupakan starter, dia mengambil tongkat besi disebelahnya dan mencoba memukulnya ke Yukari. Dengan lengannya, Yukari menangkis serangan itu dan mencoba menendang perut Levi untuk menjauhkan dan hal itu berhasil. Levi terjatuh dan Yukari mengambil tongkat besi itu lalu melemparnya. Levi berdiri dan menendang Yukari ke tembok.

"Kau tau, berkelahi seperti ini denganmu sangat menyenangkan..." kata Levi melihat Yukari yang masih tersudut

Yukari hanya terdiam... dan mulai bangun dari posisinya

"Ho, sudah sadar ya..." tany Levi ke Yukari meskipun Yukari hanya diam saja, Levi meluncurkan tinjunya ke Yukari, Yukari menahan tangan Levi lalu menariknya, dan dengan lututnya dia menendang Levi yang sudah tak sempat menyerang, setelah itu dia meninju wajah Levi

Levi sekarang tampak marah... dan mengeluarkan serangan terakhir...

Mengarahkannya ke Yukari dan berharap mengenainya. Namun tidak, Yukari menyikut tengkuk Levi dan Levi pun kalah, Yukari mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainya.

Lalu terdengar suara teriakan, dan itu adalah suara Hanji.

Yukari langsung berlari menuju tempat itu dan menemukan tempat Hanji dihajar

"Yukari..." kata orang yang menghajar itu. Levi membawa Hanji kerumah sakit terdekat dan hanya Yukari dengan para yankee yang menyiksa Hanji

Tanpa apa-apa, Yukari langsung menyapu bersih mereka..

Tanpa ampun...

Tanpa belas kasihan...

Sama seperti dia dulu...

Setelah menyapu bersih mereka, Yukari pergi menyusul Hanji


End file.
